To Remind
by Browniiz84
Summary: Bella se réveille dans un hôpital et apprend avec horreur qu'elle souffre d'amnésie lacunaire.Deux ans de sa vie ont disparus. Comment vivre privée de souvenirs?Et avec un mari qu'elle ne connaît pas?Et qui est ce type, le seul dont elle se rappelle. AH
1. Prologue

**Donc voilà c'est la première fic que je poste alors un peu de compréhension les filles... ou les garçons, s'il y en a. Merci à toi, Pisha84 qui m'aide, qui me coache, qui a gentiment fait mon résumé et qui a bien voulu m'accompagner au festival du polar ;D**

**Je sais, je te dois beaucoup...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec les fruits de son génie.**

* * *

><p>~~ Prologue ~~<p>

BPOV

Les bruits dans le couloir s'éloignèrent et je sortis de sous le lit. Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi en espèrant trouver une solution mais c'était peine perdue. La chambre d'hôpital était propre et rangée. Et les tiroirs étaient vides. Ils avaient parfaitement raison : je n'avais aucune issue. Et je ne pourrais pas me cacher dans cette clinique déserte très longtemps. Je jetais un énième regard à la fenêtre et rejetais totalement cette option. Cette piéce était au cinquième étage, pas sûre de mourir mais sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'échapper...

Je tendis l'oreille. Rien. Pourtant j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose... Je m'assis sur le lit et fixais la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et qu'un géant aux allures de Frankeinstein fit irruption dans la pièce. Bordel. Je regardais, résignée, la pièce autour de moi mais rien ne vînt. Le géant marcha doucement vers moi et alors que je m'apprêtais à me rendre, je me rappellais que le lit était monté sur des roues. Je reculai de sorte à le placer entre moi et le géant. Une fois qu'il fût assez près, je poussai le lit de toutes mes forces contre Frankeinstein dégageant ainsi la voie vers la porte. Je courrais et me retrouvai dans le couloir, suivie de près par la respiration haletante de mon cher géant. Autant qu'il était imposant, l'endurance n'était pas son fort. Ainsi, la distance augmenta entre nous et je commencai à reprendre espoir.

Mais lorsque je tournai au couloir suivant, je m'arrêtai, choquée. En face de moi se tenait un autre sbire en blouse... Il était moins grand - et moins moche - mais tout aussi imposant que l'autre. J'étais coincée... Devinant la présence de l'autre derrière moi, les larmes se mirents à couler. Et une douleur atroce enflamma mon abdomen en pensant que je ne _les _reverrai plus jamais...

Je tendis le bras droit derrière moi et ne le rabaissai que lorsque la morsure d'une piqûre se fit ressentir...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou, voilà ( comme dirait Ned Flanders XD ), maintenant il vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez...<strong>


	2. Réveil

**Le premier chapitre, je sais il est court, c'est fait exprès. Je vous laisse le lire... * croise les doigts ***

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec les fruits de son génie.**

* * *

><p>~~ Chapitre 1 : Réveil ~~<p>

BPOV

Se souvenir ranime ; vouloir se souvenir détruit.

Claire de France.

Un an plus tard...

Je me réveillai en sentant des caresses sur mon corps. Puis des baisers posés ça et là sur ma peau nue. Je fis semblant de dormir pour en profiter encore... J'espèrais qu'il n'avait pas vu mon sourire. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps et je me rappellai pourquoi j'étais nu. Les souvenirs de notre nuit d'hier refirent surface et je ronronnai de plaisir. C'était agréable de se souvenir.

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de mes cuisses et je souris. Il savait parfaitement que je n'étais jamais contre le fait de remettre le couvert. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà habillé...

- Pourquoi tu me réveilles si c'est pas pour une partie de jambes en l'air, dis-je, en faisant la moue.

- Tu as rendez-vous et tu le sais parfaitement, ne m'oblige pas à te sortir de ce lit par la force.

Effectivement, j'avais rendez-vous. Mais la pluie qui frappait les fênetres et la chaleur du lit m'ordonnaient de rester au lit. C'était pas ma faute...

- Tu veux pas les appeler ? On pourrait rester à la maison comme ça. T'es leurs patron, ils diront rien si on annule au dernier moment...

- Je dois travailler et tu dois aller à ton rendez-vous. Mais si tu veux, ce soir, on pourrait reprendre là où en était.

Il ne m'avait jamais laissé une seule fois raté un rendez-vous mensuel et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et je trouvais cela mignon bien qu'étouffant.

Finalement, je sortis du lit en lui faisant un grand sourire et allai me doucher en lui claquant la porte de la salle de bains au nez. Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait attendre ce soir...

Je pris rapidement ma douche et sortis sans m'habiller en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Il ne parut pas surpris de me voir surgir nue devant lui.

- Bella ! soupira-t'il, résigné, tu comptes pas me faire ce coup-là à chaque fois ? Je DOIS aller au travail et tu DOIS aller à ton rendez-vous. Je veux dire... c'est pas comme si tu devais te rendre à la clinique tous les jours ou quoi... C'est seulement une fois par mois et t'as rien d'autre à faire...

- T'as raison, j'ai de la chance. La vie a été clémente avec moi. Plutôt que de me donner une grosse maladie qui me ferait crever, elle a préféré m'empêcher de vivre. Quelle chance !

- C'est fou comme tu exagères ! Tu peux vivre et tu peux te concentrer sur le futur seulem...

- Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et tu ne sais pas ce que je vis.

Mon ton était acide et catégorique. Il avait l'air désolé mais j'en avais rien à secouer. Je m'habillai en vitesse, enfilai ma veste et le suivit.

Je détachai la ceinture de sécurité et descendit de la voiture. Le trajet de chez nous à la clinique s'était fait en silence malgrés ses tentatives d'engager la conversation. Il m'avait souvent reproché mon abattement face à ma situation. Mais c'était facile à dire quand on ne le vivait pas...

Je m'assis dans la salle d'attente et lui se dirigea vers l'ascenceur pour rejoindre son bureau au premier étage. Je dûs attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que le Docteur Jane ne vienne me voir. C'était une femme à l'allure d'une gamine de quinze ans et seuls son regard et sa blouse lui donnaient un air d'adulte.

Elle me sourit et me pria de la suivre. Depuis un an que je fréquentais cet hôpital, je m'y étais habitué et je connaissais ses moindres recoins. D'ailleurs, je me rappelais très bien la première fois que je m'étais retrouvée ici...

_FLASHBACK... Un an plus tôt._

_Ma gorge était asséchée et mes membres ankylosés. Je ressentais des courbatures dant tout le corps et des douleurs dans des muscles dont je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce que imaginé leurs existences. Ma bouche était pateuse et mes dents crayeuses. C'était pire qu'une gueule de bois. J'ouvris les yeux et tentai de m'habituer à la clarté de cette pièce. Je n'étais pas chez moi ni chez quelqu'un que je connaissais. En fait, cela m'avait tout l'air d'être une chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? J'avais beau être super maladroite, c'était la première fois que je me réveillais dans un hôpital sans savoir comment j'y avais attéri. Bêtement, je soulevais la couverture histoire de savoir si j'avais toujours des jambes. C'était le cas. Je cherchai autour de moi le bouton qu'on trouve dans tous les hopitaux et qui servent à appeler une infirmière. Il y en avait une ribambelle au-dessus du lit et j'appuyais sur le rouge en espèrant que ce soit le bon. Comme aucune réaction ne se fit entendre, je réapuyais une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Une infirmière, la cinquantaine, cheveux gris et rides de sourires, entra dans la chambre et me sourit tendrement. _

_- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? ma voix était rauque et désagréable, je pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plaît, j'ai soif._

_- Oui bien sûr. _

_Elle s'approcha d'une desserte près de la porte, prît la cruche d'eau et remplit un verre qu'elle me tendit._

_- Voilà, doucement. _

_- Pourquoi je suis là ? J'ai eu un accident, non ? _

_Je lui donnai mon verre vide et j'entrepris de poser un pied par terre pour me dégourdir les jambes mais elle m'arrêta._

_- Non, restez allongé, le médecin va venir._

_- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous savez, je pense pas que cela soit grave. Ca m'arrive toujours de tomber et c'est jamais bien méchant. Mais là je dois aller bosser. _

_Elle me regarda longuement puis hocha la tête._

_- C'est normal que vous ne vous rappelliez pas, dit-elle, bienveillante, cela arrive des fois. Ca va passer._

_Elle me sourit et inspecta ma pupille grâce une lampe de la taille d'un stylo. Elle écrivit quelque chose sur une tablette avant de m'enfiler un brassard pour mesurer ma tension._

_Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là et je commençais à avoir peur. _

_La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un homme entra. Il se présenta comme le docteur Volturi. L'infirmière lui montra ses notes et il se tourna vers moi._

_- Bonjour Bella. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous savez, je me suis énormément inquiété pour vous... et je ne suis pas le seul. Votre tentative de suicide a - heureusement - échoué. C'est votre mari qui vous a découvert en rentrant plus tôt du travail. Vous avez eu de la chance, conclut-il en jetant un oeil à mes poignets._

_Je baissais le regard vers ceux-ci et constatai avec horreur pourquoi. Ma peau blanche était maculée de cicatrices plus sombres. Puis, je rélisai ce que le docteur venait de dire et relevai la tête vers lui._

_- Mon mari ? Mais je n'ai jamais été marié. Et je n'ai jamais tenté de me suicider non plus... Ecoutez, docteur, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés. Moi, c'est Isabella Swan. S.W.A.N., ça s'écrit comme ça s'entend._

_Il se figea soudain et me regarda :_

_- Bella, vous savez qui je suis ? son ton sérieux et grave me surprit._

_- Le docteur Volturi, vous venez de le dire._

_- Bien. Et la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés c'est...?_

_Merde, à quoi il jouait encore. J'avais autre chose à faire moi._

_- Laissez-moi réfléchir... il y a deux minutes, puis me tournant vers l'infirmière, il serait possible que je m'habille pour m'en aller ?_

_- Bella, vous rappelez vous en quelle année nous sommes ?_

_Bon, on fait comment pour dire poliment à quelqu'un qu'il est en train de nous gonfler._

_- Octobre 2008, dis-je en sautant hors du lit, je peux m'en aller maintenant ? Ou bien vous allez me demander le nom de notre président actuel ? Parce que dans ce cas je peux..._

_Je sus, à la tête qu'ils firent, que je m'étais gouré. Et sérieusement._

_- Nous sommes en 2010, dit le docteur Volturi d'une voix détachée, le huit novembre 2010 exactement._

_Ou plutôt qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule..._

_- C'est quoi, ce que vous me faîtes là, une caméra cachée ? Ecoutez, dîtes à Mike que je vais le tuer. Ou alors c'est Angela qui vous a appelé ?Non, c'est pas son genre. C'est sûr, c'est cet abruti de Newton. Il va m'entendre, ce con !_

_Je fouillais la commode près du lit mais sans succès. Mes vêtements étaient introuvables. Je devais appeler Angela pour qu'elle me tire de là mais aucune trace non plus de mon téléphone._

_- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit légal ce que vous faîtes. Et si j'avais du temps à perdre, je serais bien allé porté plainte._

_Finalement, je me resignai à sortir de cette chambre en blouse. Surtout que l'extérieur devait sûrement être un studio ou ce genre de conneries. Mais lorsque je me précipitai dehors, suivie de près par Potdecolle numéro un et Potdecolle numéro deux, je fus surprise de constater que j'étais dans un vrai hôpital. Avec ce qui semblait être de vrais médecins._

_Je me mis à éssuyer frénétiquement mes poignets pour effacer ce qui devait être du maquillage mais en vain. Juste une douleur et une rage plus importante encore. Soudain, j'eus une idée et malgrés mes pieds nus, je me mis à courir à la recherche de la salle d'attente. _

_Les gens que nous croisions dans les couloirs s'écartaient vivement pour nous laisser passer. Je sentais la présence du docteur derrière moi et j'entendais l'infirmière s'excusait à chaque fois qu'une personne nous croisait. La salle d'attente était en fait l'entrée de l'hôpital où, en face de l'accueil tenu par une infirmière, se trouvait disposés des chaises et à l'angle des deux rangées une table couverte de magazines._

_Magazines sur lesquels je me précipitai. Je saisi un Cosmopolitan et regardai la date : c'était celui du mois d'Août 2010. Merde, non, c'était une blague, une erreur. Fébrilement, j'attrappai un autre magazine sans même regarder le nom. 3 Septembre 2010. Ils avaient peut-être truqué les magazines ? Les voix autour de moi s'amplifièrent mais je ne pouvai discerner ce qu'elles disaient. J'avais à la fois l'impression d'être sous l'eau _

_et d'assister à la scène de loin. Ma tête tournait et je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes tempes. J'étais fatiguée, et la seule chose que je desirais c'était de m'endormir, ou au contraire, de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mes jambes vacillérent et je sentis le Docteur Volturi se précipitai pour me soutenir avant de m'évanouir._

_..._

Deux ans de ma vie avaient disparus. A cause d'une amnésie lacunaire. Définition : perte de mémoire couvrant une certaine période et dû à un choc. Aucun traitement médicamenteux. Les souvenirs refaisaient peu à peu surface. Mais pas dans mon cas. Cela faisait aujourd'hui un an et rien, pas même l'ombre d'un souvenir. Puis, il y a quelques mois, quelqu'un nous a conseillé l'hypnôse. Il parait que cela marche chez certains patients. Aussi, depuis quatre moi, j'avais un rendez-vous mensuel avec le Docteur Jane. Seulement une fois par mois, car l'hypnôse pouvait avoir des effets négatifs. En quatre séances, nous n'avions toujours pas avancé

- Asseyez-vous, Bella. J'ai bientôt fini.

Je pris place dans le plus confortable des fauteuils et attendit. Elle écrivit une note dans un dossier, le referma et vînt s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Bella, fermez les yeux et écoutez-moi. Vous êtes devant un escalier qui descend. A trois, je veux que vous descendiez ces marches une par une, à votre rythme. Je commence, un, deux, trois. Allez-y, descendez. Doucement, vous vous enfoncez dans la pénombre. Mais ce n'est pas effrayant, au contraire. C'est réconfortant et apaisant... N'allez pas trop vite...

La séance était finie et, comme d'habitude, j'avais la sensation d'être mal réveillée. Comme dans un entre-deux-mondes. Entre l'inconscience et la lucidité.

Au lieu de sortir de la clinique, je me rendis à l'accueil. C'était une nouvelle infirmière qui s'en chargeait.

- Bonjour, pouvez-vous avertir le Docteur Black que je monte le voir ?

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

- Non mais...

- Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez pas le voir mais vous pouvez toujours prendre rendez-vous pour un autre...

- Ecoutez-moi, dis-je, m'impatientant, vous allez appelez le Docteur Black et lui dire que sa femme est en train de monter. Tout de suite.

Je tournai le dos à l'infirmière qui était résté coite et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Soyez pas trop méchante...<strong>


	3. Apparition

**Désolée d'avoir trop tardé mais voilà quoi, trop de choses en tête et pas trop le coeur à l'ouvrage... Mais c'est pas grave vu que je me fais pardonner avec - roulement de tambour - l'arrivée de Edward dans l'histoire. Allez-y, je vous laisse lire !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec les fruits de son génie.**

* * *

><p>~~ Chapitre 2 : Apparition ~~<p>

BPOV

Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore.

Georges Gordon Byron.

De retour à la maison, je me couchai dans mon lit et fit un petit somme. Quand je me réveillai beaucoup plus tard, j'avais l'esprit moins confus et l'impression que mon corps m'appartenait un petit peu plus. Mon corps mais pas ma mémoire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, je me dis qu'il était plus que temps que je prépare le dîner. L'idée me vînt de faire des lasagnes mais je me rappelais qu'il détestait ça. Et ma mère qui se demandait qui pouvait ne pas aimer les lasagnes... Si elle savait que j'avais épousé la seule personne au monde qui n'avait pas ce point commun avec Garfield ! Automatiquement, mon regard se porta sur la seule photo de mariage de moi et Jacob. Elle était dechirée et rafistolée avec du scotch si bien que l'on voyait pas grand-chose. Je regardais souvent cette photo en éspèrant que des souvenirs de ce jour me reviennent en mémoire. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir et qui me faisait me sentir coupable était de ne pas rappeler de ma rencontre avec Jacob. Ou encore de ne pas me rappeller sa demande en mariage. Je ne me rappelais uniquement de ce qui - pour ma mémoire trouée - était notre première rencontre.

_FLASHBACK... Un an plus tôt..._

_Je me réveillais à nouveau et dans la même chambre. Il faisait presque nuit au-dehors. Je me rappellais ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Ou était-ce hier ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Peut-être que j'avais fait une chute sur le campus et que j'avais imaginé tout cela en étant inconsciente ? Mes les cicatrices sur mon poignet vinrent me contredire et briser mes éspérances. petit à petit, l'idée que tout cela soit réel fit son chemin en moi..._

_C'était une sensation étrange, comme de se réveiller au bout de quelques heures et apprendre que deux ans été passées. On se sentait frustrée, bernée, trahie. C'était pas juste. Comme si une autre que moi était venue vivre ma vie et qu'elle me la rendait. Un tas de questions idiotes me venaient à l'esprit. Est-ce que je travaillait ? M'étais-je fait de nouveaux amis ? Ets-ce que je m'étais convertie ou peut-être que j'étais devenue végétarienne ? Et ce mari, j'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais mariée. Et s'il ronflait ? Et est-ce que j'avais une belle-mère ?_

_Dieu merci, la porte s'ouvrit, coupant ainsi court à mes divagations. L'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil était grand. Sa peau halée contrastait avec sa blouse blanche. Il possédait de larges épaules et de grandes mains reliées par des biceps impressionnants. Je peinais à croire que c'était un médecin tant son allure différait de l'image que je me faisais de ces derniers. Etrangement, il me fixait de la porte, hésitant à entrer. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi une dizaine de secondes avant, que, agaçée, je ne détourne le regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il éparpillait aux quatre coins de la cour les tas de feuilles mortes. _

_Un souvenir, malheureusement pas celui que je voulais, refit surface. Quand j'étais petite, mon père avait l'habitude de regroupper les feuilles mortes du jardin dans un coin avant de les brûler. Mais avant, il attendait que je rentre de l'école pour que j'aie la chance de sauter dans le tas. Esuite, nous mettions le feu en riant. Je sentis une main caresser mon bras et me retournai. L'homme était maintenant assis à coté du lit et me fixai de ses prunelles sombres. _

_- Tu te rappelles pas de moi, hein ? sa voix contrastait étrangement avec son aspect physique,on aurait dit celle d'un ado._

_Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait discerner des traits enfantins dans son visage. Comme si son corps, indépendamment de son visage, avait mûri trop vite. Ses yeux étaient brillants et braqués sur moi. Il attendait une réponse. Comme si ce n'était pas évident que je ne me rappellais plus de lui, que je ne me rappellais plus de mon mari._

_- On est mariés, c'est ça ? mon regard bloqua sur sa main sur mon avant-bras. _

_Pour une raison que j'ignorai, cela me gênait. Non seulement je ne me souvenai pas de lui mais en plus je ne ressentai rien de particulier. Pas qu'il soit moche, non, bien au contraire, il était très potable. Seulement, j'avais pas le coeur qui palpitait et pas d'éléctricité à son contact._

_- Oui. Je sais que tu ne te rappelles de rien et je n'ose pas trop imaginé à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi... mais je suis là._

_Sa main se mit à tracer des cercles sur ma peau. Je n'osais lui dire de l'enlever. En réalité, je n'osais rien lui dire. J'acquisiscai juste de la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Alors que je rêvai d'être seule, sa voix brisa à nouveau le silence._

_- J'ai discuté longuement avec Aro, enfin, avec le docteur Volturi et il pense que tu dois voir un psychologue. Pour t'aider à vivre la situation ainsi que pour t'aider à te rappeller, ce qui, normalement, devrait revenir tout seul. Et puis je suis là aussi. Je peux répondre à toutes tes questions et eventuellement..._

_- Pourquoi vous portez une blouse ? ma question le desarçonna._

_- Et ben... je suis médecin. Je travaille dans cette clinique. Et, au fait, si tu pouvais arrêter de me vouvoyer je te rappelle qu'on est mariés. _

_En disant cela, il pointa l'alliance à son doigt. Je jetais un oeil au mien et malgré moi, mon regard dériva sur mes poignets. Ma vue se brouilla et sa main remonta jusqu'à mon épaule. Il fit mine de me prendre dans ses bras mais s'arrêta. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était savoir. Oui, savoir._

_- Un soir, en rentrant de la clinique, je t'ai trouvé dans mon appartement, assise dans le noir, à fixer le mur. Je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien et, je m'en rappelle, tu m'as répondus "tout dépend". J'avais peur, je m'inquiétais et toi tu étais là, silencieuse, à fixer ce putain de mur. Alors je me suis approché pour te prendre dans mes bras et là, je l'ai vu, dans tes mains. C'était un test de grossesse. Il était positif. Et tu m'as raconté en larmes que tu étais tellement heureuse mais que, voilà, tu avais simplement peur de ma réaction._

_Aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé, et, probablement comme cette fois-là, je fixais le mur. La lumière de cette fin de journée déclinait, et plongeait la pièce dans une douce atmosphère orangée. Je me concentrais pour que ses mots fassent écho en moi, et, peut-être déterrent un souvenir._

_- Dès lors, l'unique passion qui a animé notre vie, ce fut la venue prochaine de cet enfant. Surtout pour toi. Tu passais des journées entières à courir aux quatre coins de la ville pour récupérer un berceau chez un antiquaire ou un livre de vieux contes irlandais chez un libraire. Ca me faisait rire lorsque, parfois, tu rentrais plus tard que moi avec les joues roses et des étincelles dans les yeux._

_L'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et je sus qu'il n'était plus avec moi. Il était quelque part, dans un autre monde. Un monde peuplé de souvenirs. Un monde auquel je n'avais plus accès. Il alla se plaçait sous la fenêtre et ainsi, perdu dans ses souvenirs et le visage émergeant de l'ombre, je le trouvais beau. D'une beauté triste et mélancolique, d'une beauté qui lui ressemblait. Le sourire sur son visage se fanna._

_- Elle est née le 13 Août. Vanessa, notre petite Nessie. Elle était magnifique, elle tenait tout de toi et rien de moi. Mais voilà, deux mois de bonheur seulement, et, au matin, nous l'avons retrouvé sans vie, corps inerte sous sa couverture. La mort subite du nourisson frappe même les enfants de médecin. Je me suis enterré dans le travail et, toi, tu as sombré dans une spirale infernale. Idiot que j'étais, je te prescrivais un tas d'anxiolytiques et d'antis-dépresseurs. Le soir, je me débrouillais pour rentrer seulement une fois que tu étais endormi. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma douleur dans tes yeux._

_C'était étrange. Comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette douleur qu'il évoquait je ne la ressentais pas, ou en tout cas, seulement par ampathie._

_- Il y a une semaine, j'ai décidai que c'en était trop, qu'il était temps, au bout d'un an, de faire notre deuil. Alors je suis rentré plus tôt pour qu'on puisse en parler. Et, Dieu merci, j'ai eu raison. Je t'ai trouvé dans notre baignoire, dans l'eau rougie par ton sang._

_Il se retourna vers moi et je vis que ses yeux étaient brillants._

_- J'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, Bella. Jure-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus, jure-moi._

_Le suicide ne faisait définitivement pas parti de mes options, mais devant les yeux rougis et le ton suppliant de cet homme, je jurai :_

_- Jamais, je te le jure._

_..._

Le télephone qui sonnait me tira de mes pensées. Je me prcécipitai pour répondre en songeant avec quel facilité les souvenirs autres que ceux des deux fameuses années me revenaient. A croire que le sort m'en voulait personnellement...

- Allo ?

- Chérie, c'est moi.

Je souris en repensant à la manière dont nous nous étions réconciliés dans son bureau tout à l'heure.

- Oui ? je pris une voix aguicheuse. Sache, mon amour, que le téléphone rose ne me branche pas du tout, d'autant que j'ai le dîner à préparer.

- Très drôle. Non, écoute, je suis préssé, je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher ce soir vu que tu es rentré avec ma voiture ? On pourrait aller se faire un resto après, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée si on rentre à la maison directement après sans passer par la case resto. J'ai faim d'autre chose...

- C'est comme tu voudras, petite coquine. Donc, on fait comme ça. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que moi aussi que déjà, il avait raccroché.

Je caressais la joue du Jacob de la photo. Malheureusement, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Jake et moi nous étions marié vers mon cinquième mois de grossesse. J'aurais adoré avoir des photos de notre enfant ou de moi enceinte mais Jacob m'avait raconté que je les avais toutes détruites. Celle-ci était la seul qu'il avait pu conserver et non sans dommages comme le prouvait les trois mètres de scotch qui la faisait tenir en un seul morceau.

Souvent, il m'arrivait de me demander à quoi ressemblait ma fille. Mais je n'osais jamais demander à Jake de peur de lui faire du mal. Moi, je ne souffrais pas et Dieu, je devais pourtant un jour avoir aimé notre fille si j'avais voulu me suicider. J'acceptais les choses comme elles étaient tout en craignant néanmoins qu'un jour, Jake me demande de lui faire un enfant. J'avais beau aimé mon mari, enfin je crois, je voulais autre chose. Jacob était parfait, il était là pour moi, il m'aidait. Tout ce dont une femme rêvait. Et pourtant...

Je m'interdisais de penser de cette façon. Sans Jacob, je serais à la rue ou autre chose du même acabi. Il était tout pour moi. Et il m'aimait. Un point c'est tout. Comme aurait dit ma mère : pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs ce qu'on avait déjà à la maison ? Je souris en pensant à ma mère : c'est fou ce qu'elle me manquait. Elle et mon père étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix-huit ans. L'état m'avait accordé l'émancipation et j'avais rejoins l'université de Seattle. J'y étudiais les sciences de l'information et des bibliothèques. Je voulais devenir professeur mais, d'après Jake, j'avais dû arrêté lorsque j'étais tombé avait pris la situation en main : il m'avait demandé en mariage, m'avait installé chez lui...C'était reposant de savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui.

Même si je savais que c'était à cela que se résumait notre relation. Jacob m'aimait, et moi, ben, sûrement que je l'aimais aussi. Aujourd'hui, il était ma bouée et même si je ne me consummais pas d'amour pour lui, il était hors de question que je la laisse... Le risque de me noyer était trop grand. Il n'était pas seulement un soutien, il était aussi un ami. Surtout pour moi qui n'en avais plus. Cette prise de conscience declancha un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Depuis mon réveil et hormi le Dr Jane, Jake était la seule personne que je cotoyais.

_FLASHBACK... Un an plus tôt..._

_Les mains dans les poches, je me tenais sur le seuil de ce qui était mon appartement. Jacob, en face de moi, me souriait et me fit signe d'entrer. J'obtempérai d'un pas hésitant et me retrouvai dans un large corridor illuminé. Nous fîmes un tour rapide de l'appartement. La décoration était sombre, les pièces éclairées grâces aux larges baies vitrées et ma mine sombre : il n'y avit qu'une chambre. L'autre, fermée à clef, avait dû appartenir au bébé. Je suivis néanmoins mon mari dans notre chambre à coucher. Je m'assis sur le lit et lui s'appuya sur le mur en me fixant, penaud :_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais dormir sur le canapé du salon._

_Je ne repondis rien et mon regard se tourna vers l'armoire. Je l'indiquai du regard à Jacob qui me fit signe que je pouvais y aller. Je l'ouvris, et à ma grande surprise, j'y découvris nombre de jupes, robes et chemisiers. Pas beaucoup de jeans et encore moins de tee-shirts. Sacrilège ! De plus, les vêtements étaient tellements neufs que certains portaient encore des étiquettes. Je lançai un regard ahuri en direction de mon mari._

_- C'est la femme de Aro qui a acheté tout ça, fit-il en levant les mains en signe de défense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu penses et dès demain, on ira en acheter d'autres, ajouta-t'il en souriant._

_Son sourire était tellement réconfortant et ensoleillé que je lui souris en retour. Cela le fit rougir._

_- Eh ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui rougis, fis-je sur un faux ton boudeur._

_Nous nous mîmes à rire de bon coeur tous les deux lorsque je m'arrêtai net._

_- Jake ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pourquoi la femme de Dr Volturi m'a acheté des vêtements ?_

_Son visage se rembrunit et ses yeux perdirent leurs étincelles. Je le sentis peser le pour et le contre un petit moment puis il prit la parole, d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque._

_- Avant de... de faire ce que tu as fait, tu as lacéré tous tes vêtements et brulé toutes nos photos. Même celles de Vanessa, tu n'en as laissé aucune..._

_Son ton n'était pas accusateur mais je me sentis coupable. C'était injuste. Je ne me rappellais de rien tandis que lui souffrait encore. Et deux fois plus vu que je ne lui avais laissé aucun souvenir de sa fille. Et je lui avais enlevé sa femme, perdue dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire._

_- Je suis désoléé. Je m'en veux, sincèrement._

_Il releva la tête et je pus voir qu'il était sur le point de pleurer._

_- Non, ne dis pas ça, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi. C'est moi. Je suis médecin. J'aurais dû prévoir ça ou l'empêcher... c'est... Et même après, au lieu d'être là pour toi, je me suis réfugié dans mon travail et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir que tu allais mal. Je... j'aurais dû..._

_Cette fois, il éclata en sanglots pour de bon. Je me trouvais désemparé devant cet homme. Il était là, à pleurer, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Il continuait, entre ses pleurs, de s'excuser. Ses propos n'étaient pas compréhensibles mais je fis la seule chose qui me parût apropprié. Je me levais et le pris dans mes bras. Sa tête dans mon cou et mes bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il finit par se calmer._

_..._

Je me secouai. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait souvent de me laisser aller aux souvenirs. Pourtant, d'après le Dr Jane, d'habitude, les gens qui souffraient du même mal que moi, avait, eux, du mal à se rappeller les évenements précedants et suivants la période oubliée.

Mon ventre grogna ; en effet, je n'avais rien mangé de la journée. Je passai dans la cuisine et vidai les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Un paquet de gateaux dans une main, ma veste et les clés dans l'autre, je sortis de l'appartement. Dehors, le vent soufflait, apportant ainsi de la fraîcheur et ce, malgré le soleil éclatant. J'eus une soudaine envie de prendre la route à pied pour pouvoir sentir le vent me rougir les joues et le bout du nez mais abandonnai bien vite en songeant à la tête que ferait Jake. Il avait tendance à croire que j'étais aussi fragile qu'un morceau de sucre. Penser à lui me fit sourire.

_FLASHBACK... Un an plus tôt..._

_- Où tu m'emmennes ? _

_Il m'avait bandé les yeux et, après un long trajet en voiture, nous étions enfin arrivé. Malgré mes yeux bandés, j'avais senti qu'on avait d'abord marché sur du gravier et maintenant sur de l'herbe. L'air était doux et sentait la terre après la pluie. J'appréciais le contact de la grande main chaude de Jacob dans la mienne._

_- Tu le sauras quand on y sera, repliqua-t'il d'un ton taquin._

_Je soupirai. En réalité, j'adorai ça. Je trépignai intérieurement en m'imaginant où il pourrait m'emmener. Finalement, il s'arrêta en m'indiquant de faire de même. J'obéis avec appréhension et le sentis passait derrière moi. Soigneusement, il retira le bandeau en laissant ses mains s'attarder dans mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire..._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? malgré sa voix nonchalente, je sus qu'il attendait la réponse avec appréhension._

_J'ouvris mes yeux lentement et restai sous le choc. Nous nous trouvions sur une falaise qui dominait toute la ville de Seattle. Tout avait l'air si petit et si dérisoire vue d'ici. Et les nuages, menaçants, semblaient écraser la ville sous leur masse grisonnante. C'était magnifique._

_- On venait souvent ici pour pique-niquer. Même qu'une fois on a campé ici._

_Sa voix était de nouveau lointaine et je détestai ça. Je me sentais exclue de ne pas pouvoir, moi aussi, profiter de tous ces merveilleux souvenirs qu'on avait vécu ensemble._

_- Non, je comprends pas comment j'aurais pu oublier un endroit pareil. C'est juste... à couper le souffle !_

_- Moi aussi, je comprends pas... mais on s'en fiche. On est là et on va profiter._

_Il me demanda de l'attendre puis revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un plaid et un sac de provisions. Il me sourit tout en servant le repas et je compris pourquoi j'avais épousé ce type._

_..._

Les rues de Seattle étaient moins pleines que je le pensais. J'arrivai en avance et attendis dans la salle d'attente. Lorsque l'infirmière de ce matin me vit, elle vînt me proposer quelque chose à boire. J'avais de la chance : je m'étais débarassée de son côté garce, et je me retrouvais avec un pot de colle. Dieu, faîtes que Jake se bouge le cul ! J'avais pas du tout envie que, se croyant mon amie, l'infirmière vienne me demander comment ça faisait de vivre avec "ça". Je n'étais pas nombriliste mais réaliste ; je savais très bien que "ça" était le sujet de discussion favori du personnel de cette clinique. Et il était déjà arrivé que des infirmières courageuses viennent me voir pour me dire que, je cite, "c'est malheureux ce qui m'arrive" mais que "heureusement, le Dr Black est là".

J'eus de la chance. Cette infirmière-là n'osa pas aborder la femme du Dr Black. Elle se contenta de me jeter des regards insistants lorsqu'elle croyait que je ne la voyait pas... Une demi-heure plus tard, Jake fit son entrée dans la salle d'attente. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il remarqua ma présence et me fît me sentir fière. Je l'attirai à moi alors qu'il faisait un geste de la main à l'infirmière à l'accueil et l'entrainaî dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il attira mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres, sages au début, devînrent plus avides. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin vers mes fesses tandis que, machinalement, les miennes remontèrent son dos sous sa chemise. Il mit finalement fin au baiser mais garda son front soudé au mien.

- Merde, dit-il, j'ai oublié mon portable dans mon bureau.

Je ris. C'était moi l'amnésique et c'était lui qui était étourdi.

- Va le chercher, allez, je t'attends à la voiture.

Il me sourit puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital en courrant presque. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir hâte d'être à ce soir. Je riais encore lorsque je sentis une main agripper mon épaule et me faire pivoter. L'homme en face de moi, me fixa bouche bée. Il était plutôt grand, de long cils ornaient ses yeux verts. Il portait un sweet à capuche et un jean foncé. Je le détaillai en fouillant ma mémoire à la recherche d'un indice mais il ne sembla pas s'en aperçevoir, tout occupé à me fixer comme s'il voyait le messie en personne.

C'était la première fois, depuis ma tentative de suicide que je croisais quelqu'un que je connaissais qui ignorait tout de mon amnésie. Je réfléchissais à comment l'annoncer à ce type mais il me prit au dépourvu en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Wouah, Bella ! Au mon dieu, si tu savais comme... wouah ! Je croyais que t'étais morte ou pire que... qu'ils se servaient de toi comme...

A nouveau, il se tut pour me fixer longuement. C'était peut-être un ami que j'avais connu à la fac ? Ou un ami de Jake, s'il était au courant de ma tentative de suicide. Je ne savais comment lui dire que je ne me rappellais pas de lui. Peut-être que la vérité c'était le mieux. _Hey, c'est toujours moi, Bella, mais je me rappelle pas de toi parceque j'ai oublié deux ans de ma vie ! Cool, non ? _

Nous étions extrêmement proche l'un de l'autre. Il pencha sa tête et son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du mien. Quand il ferma les yeux, je sus que je devais empêcher ce qui allait arriver. J'étais mariée et mon mari n'allait pas tarder.

- Ecoute, fais pas ça ! m'exclamai-je en bondissant. Je ne me rappelle même pas de toi ! Je... j'ai des souvenirs qui me manquent et si on se connaissait toi et moi, ben, maintenant je m'en rappelle plus...

Je haussais les épaules en signe d'impuissance, appréhendant sa réaction. Il devait pas l'avoir entendue souvent celle-là ! Je voyais bien à son visage qu'il était complétement soufflé. Sa mou desemparé me rappela quelque chose comme quand vous vous rappelez avoir vu un objet sans savoir où exactement. Dans mon cas, c'était pareil mais l'objet en question avoisinait les 1,90 mètres de haut. Et puis c'était la première fois que je me rappelais de quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que vaguement.

- Mais c'est pas grave, hein. Je suis sûre que si t'es d'accord, on pourrait aller boire un café et parler. Ma psychologue serait même d'accord pour te faire participer à ma prochaine thérapie. C'est fou parceque tu me dis quelque chose alors que même mon mari je l'ai pas reconnu...

Tout cela avec le plus grand sourire dont j'étais capable sur le visage. Je comprenais que ce soit un choc pour lui et je voulais y aller en douceur mais il n'empêche que je tenais enfin le filon de ma guérison. L'homme en face de moi releva la tête, sous le choc. Toutes les émotions défilèrent sur son visage : incrédulité, inquiétude, colère puis à nouveau inquiètude et enfin, bizarrement, lucidité. Puis son regard me dépassa et il chercha quelque chose du regard sur le parking. Il m'attrapa fébrilement par les épaules :

- Putain, t'es avec qui là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui est avec toi, qui tu attendais quand je suis arrivé ? Ton "mari" ? Qui c'est ? Comment il s'appelle ? Réponds Bella, merde !

Le mec commençait à me faire peur. Sa respiration s'était accelérée et la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes épaules commençait à me faire mal.

- Lachez-moi, maintenant ! Ca va pas, oui, mon mari ne va pas tarder je vous préviens, dis-je en espérant lui faire peur pour qu'il me lache.

Mais il me tenait toujours aussi fort en cherchant quelque chose autour de nous. Je tentais tant bien que mal de m'éloigner mais sa poigne était puissante. A cours d'idées, je me mis à hurler.

- Jacob, au secours, Jacob !

Le parking était presque désert et les quelques personnes étaient trop loin pour nous entendre.

- Jacob ? Comme Jacob Black ? Oh l'enculé ! Il lacha mes épaules et prit mon visage dans sa mains tandis que l'autre me couvrait la bouche. Bella, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout mais il faudra que tu dises à personne que tu m'as vu aujourd'hui, ok ? Tu me le promets ?

Ses mains étaient douces et son ton apaisant. Mais j'étais toujours effrayée, aussi je mis du temps à parler même après qu'il ait libéré ma bouche.

- Oui... oui je te le promets, dis-je au bord des larmes.

Tout pour qu'il me lache et qu'il s'en aille. Je ne savais pas si son problème était la drogue ou la folie, mais il me faisait peur. Il soupira un grand coup, soulagé puis déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de disparaître au milieu des voitures.

Je restais ainsi un long moment à méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer quand Jacob arriva. Je pris une grande inspiration, prête à tout lui raconter, mais il me coupa :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Ces simples mots me ramenèrent en arrière.

_FLASHBACK... _

_Un lit, moi et __**lui**__. Enlassés, nus et en sueur. Nos respirations encore haletantes et nos corps en feu. __**Sa **__langue qui se met à tracer des cercles sur mon ventre et, d'un coup, l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit quelquepart, ailleurs. Je me fige. __**Il **__s'en rend compte et me demande :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Tout va bien ?_

_..._

**Lui**, c'était un type aux cheveux chatains cuivrés et aux yeux verts. C'était le mec de tout à l'heure. Je me figeai devant Jake qui attendait toujours une réponse. Mais je pouvais pas lui dire. Oh non, vraiment pas.

- Rien Jake, tout va bien. Et je pense que le resto n'est pas une mauvaise idée : j'ai faim.

Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme dans ma voix et le sceptiscisme que je lus dans son regard, il accepta et m'entraîna vers la voiture.

Tandis que nous roulions vers le restaurant, une multitude de questions m'assaillit. Qui était-il ? Avais-je trompé mon mari ? Pourquoi ce premier souvenir après tant de temps ? Mais malgré toutes les incertitudes dans lesquelles je flottais, il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre._** Qui que soit ce type, il faisait remonter les souvenirs et pour ça, je devais à tout prix le retrouver...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Dois-je continuer ? Ou pas... A vous de me le dire !<strong>_


	4. Note d'excuse

Hi everybody !

Donc … ***est mal à l'aise* *est TRES mal à l'aise*** … Je suis désolée ! Je pourrais évoquer ma grande famille, ma scolarité, mes bacs blancs et les oraux qui vont avec mais il n'empêche que j'ai quand même abusé et que j'en suis consciente. Écrire une fiction et la publier c'est une énorme responsabilité et ce qu'il y ait une ou deux-cents personnes qui la lisent. C'est une responsabilité parce qu'a partir du moment ou on publie, on **DOIT** aux lecteurs une suite... **DONC JE LE REPETE JE SUIS DESOLEE **mais j'aimerais aussi ajouter que **JE N'AI PAS LAISSEE TOMBER LA FIC** ! D'ailleurs je vous promets de vous publier la suite avant les vacances – donc dans une semaine maximum – et je souhaite remercier Christine. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne le prends pas du tout mal : il est normal, quand un auteur abuse, que l'on lui tire les oreilles... donc je m'excuse et même je te remercie pour cette mise au point ! XD


	5. Confession

**Salut tout le monde ! Comme on dit : chose promise chose dûe. Donc, voici, mesdames et messieurs, le chapitre 4 ! Je sais, il est court. Mais voilà c'est ça où j'attends encore de réussir à pondre plus de mots et au final, je ponds rien. Donc, je vous annonce que je ferai des chapitres assez courts MAIS réguliers. Du moins, je vais essayer. Un chapitre d'environ cette taille - ou plus long mais jamais plus court - par semaine, ça vous dis ?**

**Et, j'allais oublier, merci à **fan de twa**, tu as raison la distance ne se réduit pas mais s'aggrandit, d'ailleurs j'ai corrigé, merci. ;-)**

Eionice**, ta review m'a fait super plaisir. ravie qu'elle t'aie conquise et je suis d'accord avec toi, les histoires qui reprennent les mêmes intrigues sont lassantes, et je suis réellement contente que tu trouves celle-ci originale.**

**Bon, et si je vous laissais découvrir ?**

* * *

><p>~~ Chapitre 3 : Confession ~~<p>

BPOV

Nos souvenirs sont des tombes ; là aussi sont nos secrets.

Jacques Chardonne.

J'ai toujours trouvé les fêtes déprimantes. Et ce, même avant " mon accident " ou la mort de mes parents. Noël, par exemple : alors que cette fête englobait le monde entier dans sa bulle de bonheur et de félicité, je me sentais à l'écart. Je faisais partie des rares personnes que l'esprit des fêtes n'atteignait pas. Au contraire, elles m'imprégnaient de tristesse et de nostalgie.

J'essuyai la buée qui s'était formée sur la vitre d'un revers de main. Le front contre celle-ci, j'observais la rue, plus bas. Les gens défilaient, pressés et chargé de paquets dans les rues décorées pour l'occasion. La foule avait l'air de baigner dans une sorte d'allégresse d'avant-Noël malgré l'absence de neige que beaucoup déploraient en cette saison. Les enfants étaient juchés sur les épaules de leur père, tout le monde souriait, et certains portaient même de ridicules bonnets de Père Noël !

Bien malgré moi, je me surpris à chercher l'homme dans la foule. Je n'en avais toujours pas parlé à Jake et la culpabilité était bien là. Mais bizarrement, je faisais confiance à ce type. Quelque chose au fond de moi - outre le souvenir de lui et moi nous envoyant en l'air - me poussait à lui faire confiance, au moins provisoirement. Et pourtant, je ne savais toujours pas qui il était, pourquoi nous avions couché ensemble ni ce que cela impliquait. La solution la plus envisageable était que j'avais un jour trompé Jake. Mais c'était impossible, je me connaissais et je savais que je n'étais ABSOLUMENT pas capable d'infidélité.

Si seulement j'avais des amis que je pourrais interroger et qui pourrait m'éclairer. Mais en-dehors de Jake, d'Aro et de sa femme -une vieille bique liftée- je ne connaissais personne. Les deux seuls amis que j'avais eus dans ma vie étaient morts. D'après Jake, cela s'était passé deux mois après mon accouchement. Mike et Angela étaient en voiture, ils n'avaient pas vus le stop et s'étaient fait percuter par un poids-lourd. Morts sur le coup. Et quelque mois plus tard, ça avait été le tour de Vanessa. Comment ne pas croire que la vie s'acharnait sur certains quand autant de morts avaient jalonnées ma vie ? Mes parents, mes meilleurs amis, ma fille et, en quelque sorte, ma mémoire.

-Ça y est, chérie, j'ai fini !

Je me retournai vers mon mari dont le sourire brillait plus encore que les guirlandes de la rue commerçante. Il me couvrit les yeux d'une seule main et me guida vers le salon. Malgré la légère inclinaison dont faisait preuve notre sapin, je dus admettre qu'il était vraiment doué pour la décoration de sapins.

-Ouah, Jake ! C'est magnifique...

Pas du tout modeste, il me tendit un appareil photo et se positionna devant son chef-d'œuvre.

-Photographie donc ton homme, femme ! Amusée, je jouais à la photographe et prit en tout une vingtaine de photos de « mon homme » dans diverses positions.

- Mais attends, m'exclamai-je, t'as oublié l'étoile au sommet ! Ce n'est pas du bon travail ça, Monsieur Je-Ne-Finis-Pas-Ce-Que-Je-Commence.

- Mais je n'ai rien oublié, Madame Je-Suis-Collé-A-La-Fenêtre-Pendant-Que-Mon-Mari-Travaille.

Et, tandis que je le fusillais du regard, il prit une chaise, l'installa sous le Roi des Forêts et me fit signe d'y monter :

-Allez, c'est à toi de l'accrocher

-Attends là, t'es sérieux ? Moi ? Debout ? Sur une chaise ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je détruise ton sapin, ton salon, ta personne, et plus important encore, ta femme ? Tu rêves !

Il me prit l'appareil photo des mains.

-Tu exagères ! Vas-y, monte, je te prends en photo !

Je le lui repris.

-Il est en est hors de question.

Cette fois, il me l'arracha presque.

-Si.

-Non, criai-je en empoignant férocement le putain d'appareil.

Mais Jake le tenait fermement et voyant qu'il ne cédait pas et que j'étais plus faible que lui, je décidai de changer de tactique. Pendant que l'une de mes mains tentait toujours de récupérer l'appareil, je me servis de l'autre pour lui tirer une touffe de cheveux. Son cri de douleur se mêla à mon cri de guerre. Il se vengea en mordant le bras qui tirait ses cheveux pendant que je l'entraînais à terre. Nous roulâmes ainsi du salon à la cuisine, puis de la cuisine à la chambre, quand, soudain, la sonnette retentit. Nous nous toisâmes, perplexes, avant de hurler à l'unisson :

-C'est qui ?

Pour toute réponse, nous eûmes droit à un deuxième coup de sonnette.

D'un seul mouvement, je me relevai et me précipitai à la porte d'entrée, Jake à mes trousses. J'arrivai la première et ouvris la porte avec un sourire narquois.

En face de moi, un jeune ado en baskets montantes et casquette tombante me toisa.

-Vous êtes M. Black ?

Ce morveux était vraiment débile ou il se foutait de moi ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ? Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Faites pas attention à elle, s'empressa d'intervenir Jake en me lançant un regard assassin. Mister Black, c'est moi.

Et avec un l'air le plus mesquin au monde, il signa le document que lui tendait l'autre. Je le laissais récupérer son paquet et rentrais me servir un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, son visage était beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Tout va bien ?

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste un pli du travail, des documents que j'attendais depuis un petit moment. Je vais devoir me pencher là-dessus...

Puis il s'éclipsa en me laissant seul avec le sapin. Je me tournais vers ce dernier, maussade.

-On est plus que toi et moi, hein…

Mais comme il s'obstinait à ne pas me répondre, j'ajoutai :

-Lâcheur !

Regardant autour de moi, je ne trouvais rien à faire. A part un peu de rangement mais j'excluais cette possibilité, ne m'en sentant pas trop l'humeur. Finalement, je pris ma veste, mes clés, et écrivit à message au deuxième lâcheur – celui qui me servait de mari – avant de sortir. Une soudaine énergie m'emplissait et je dévalai les escaliers en courant.

Quand j'étais encore à l'université, j'adorais marcher. Je n'avais pas de voiture et, vivant sur le campus, je ne me déplaçai jamais bien loin. J'étais mélancolique de cette époque. Pas que la vie sans voiture soit à ce point grandiose mais la vie sans mari, sans obligations, et AVEC des amis me manquait. J'étais libre, indépendante, et je ne m'ennuyais jamais. J'adorais ce que j'étudiais et malgré mon absence de petit-ami, j'avais des amis. Mike et Angie me manquaient.

Très souvent, je me surprenais à rêver de Jake et moi étudiant. On partagerait une chambre sur le campus, on verrait nos amis et... on n'aurait jamais eu d'enfants. Cela semblait horrible mais pour moi qui ne m'en rappelais même plus, cet enfant était juste une source de douleur entre nous. Je souffrais... pas de sa perte mais de voir en permanence cette culpabilité dans les yeux de Jake quand il me regardait. Comme si, au fond, c'était pour moi qu'il s'en voulait.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute et que mon amnésie avait au moins le mérite de ne plus me faire souffrir mais je me taisais. Vanessa était un sujet tabou. Nous n'osions ni en parler ni l'évoquer.

Et puis, souvent, il y avait une distance entre nous. Comme si, au fond, nous n'étions que deux inconnus, avec, entre nous, l'image enseveli d'un fantôme.

Du coup, il m'arrivait – contrairement à aujourd'hui – d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence. De ne plus savoir quoi faire ou comment me comporter. En général, ce malaise survenait quand nous devenions plus intimes. Sans l'humour comme protection, je me sentais mal à l'aise comme si ce n'était plus mon mari en face de moi, mais un parfait inconnu avec qui je n'avais rien en commun. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais envie de sortir, de prendre l'air, de voir des amies... Et ma solitude refaisait surface. Alors, paradoxalement, je m'accrochais – parfois même littéralement – à Jake pour ne pas sombrer.

Complètement absorbée dans mes pensées, je ne faisais même plus attention à où je mettais les pieds. Je marchais un peu au hasard dans les rues animées de Seattle, me mêlant parfois à la foule. Et comme Victor Hugo*, je marchai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées, sans rien voir au-dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit. A la différence du célèbre poète, mes pensées n'étaient non pas tournées vers ma défunte fille mais plutôt vers l'inconnu de mes souvenirs. J'étais désespérée de le retrouver un jour. Pourtant j'aurais aimé. J'aurais aimé savoir qui il était mais surtout j'aurais adoré qu'il m'aide à recouvrer la mémoire. En effet, il était le seul, à ce jour, à avoir réussi à me faire déterrer un souvenir. Et il m'était d'avis que le Dr Jane serait d'accord avec moi.

Cette pensée fût comme un éclair de génie. Rapidement, je me concentrai sur l'endroit dans lequel j'étais et cherchai un arrêt de bus. Une fois le St Graal trouvé, je m'y précipitai et fut récompensé par l'arrivée imminente du bus. Je grimpais à bord et prit un siège à l'avant.

C'était la seule ligne de bus qui passait par la clinique où travaillait Jake. Et le Dr Jane. Je pris mon téléphone pour l'informer de ma venue mais il choisit ce moment pour sonner. Jake.

- Allô ?

- Putain ! Mais ou t'étais passée ? Je me suis inquiété.

- Je t'ai laissé un mot, tu ne l'as pas vu ? Dis-je en tentant de réprimer l'agacement dans ma voix.

- Si, si. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas, ça. « Sortie prendre l'air », tu aurais pu être plus explicite. Et t'as même pas pris la voiture, en plus.

- C'est rien, j'avais besoin de marcher un peu, soupirai-je. Et puis déstresse, maman !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher.

- Jake ! J'ai 23 ans, je suis capable de faire un tour sans ma mère où sans mon mari. Je suis dans un parc, je rentrerais plus tard. La discussion est close.

Et je raccrochai. Certes, j'avais été sèche et j'avais menti à Jake mais il n'avait pas à savoir où j'étais et ce que je faisais en permanence. J'avais besoin d'un jardin secret, aussi misérable soit-il. C'était vital au risque de provoquer un étouffement. Car Jake avait son travail, il pouvait s'y réfugier, mais moi je n'avais rien.

C'est pour cela que j'allais voir le Dr Jane. Je savais qu'à elle, je pouvais parler du dossier « rouquin aux yeux verts ». Elle m'écouterait. J'avais, certes, envisagé de le faire aux deux dernières séances mais je n'avais jamais osé. D'abord parce que à chaque fois Jake m'avait attendu juste derrière la porte -ou presque- et enfin parce que j'avais cette peur sourde au fond de mon ventre d'avoir rêvé. Je devais avouer que cette rencontre était tellement étrange que moi-même, je n'y croyais qu'à moitié.

Comme pour me dissuader de changer d'avis, le bus s'arrêta à mon arrêt. Je remerciai le chauffeur et descendit. J'attendis que le bus s'en aille et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la clinique. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de voir le Dr Jane sans être vu par les infirmières qui pourraient, plus tard, faire mention de ma présence ici à Jake.

J'attendis un moment devant l'entrée jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une dame âgée qui attendait. Je baissai ma capuche sur ma tête et allai la voir.

- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

- Oh merci mais mon fils ne va pas tarder. Il est parti garer la voiture, m'expliquait 'elle.

- Il fait froid, vous devriez rentrer, je suis sûre qu'il vous rejoindra à l'intérieur.

Je lui souris et lui tendis mon bras. Elle le prît et nous franchîmes les portes de la clinique. L'infirmière à l'accueil nous jeta à peine un regard.

- Merci. C'est très aimable à vous mais je vais attendre Henry là, dit-elle en désignant le coin d'attente.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de prendre le couloir qui menait au cabinet du Dr Jane. Par bonheur, elle sortit à ce moment-là de son cabinet. Son sourire disparût immédiatement en me voyant.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui mais il faut que je vous vois.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Attendez-moi ici, je raccompagne monsieur et je suis toute à vous.

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller.

Je regardai autour de moi. Le couloir était désert, mais je ne devais pas m'en réjouir. Cela signifiait juste que si une infirmière se pointait, ce serait plus dur encore de passer inaperçu. Heureusement pour moi, Aro ne se pointait jamais ici. Jake non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils ne descendaient rarement de leur étage. Le dernier étage abritait les bureaux de tous ceux qui commandaient. De celui qui avait une miette de pouvoir jusqu'à Aro qui était le maître des lieux, en passant par mon mari, le second de cette liste. Au rez-de-chaussée, on trouvait les cabinets de psychologues, de dentistes, d'allergologues ou d'opticiens. C'était pour cela que cette clinique avait été créée : offrir au patient tout un bouquet de prestations dans un même endroit avec un service de qualité. Forcément, les prix étaient en conséquence et cette clinique avait surtout une clientèle de luxe.

- Bella ?

Je me tournai vers le Dr Jane que je n'avais même pas vu arriver. Elle ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et me fit signe d'y entrai. Je la précédais donc dans le grand bureau où j'étais venu tous les mois pendant cette année écoulée.

- Allez-y, installez-vous, dit-elle en prenant elle-même place dans son grand fauteuil à haut dossier. Vous savez, votre visite m'a vraiment surprise. Déjà, parce que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que nous devions nous voir mais également car ces derniers temps, vous ne quittez pas mes pensées. Je pense sans cesse à votre amnésie lacunaire et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire que cela en soit une.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoutez, je sais que cela peut être dur à entendre après une année à justement essayer de soigner cette maladie mais c'est étrange. Vous n'avez pas réellement les symptômes. Je me suis adressée à un confrère et il est d'accord avec moi. Une personne qui souffre d'amnésie lacunaire aura tendance à ne pas bien se remémorer des événements aussi bien récents qu'antérieurs à son accident. Mais en dehors de ces deux années, votre mémoire est parfaitement nette. Et puis, pendant l'hypnose, j'ai la sensation que, dans votre mémoire, nous sommes confrontés à un mur plus qu'à un flou. Là où d'autres se rappellent des odeurs, des sensations, une couleur, vous, c'est le néant.

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. Une fois l'amnésie lacunaire éloignée, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être. J'ai fait des recherches, interrogé nombre de mes confrères mais sans résultat, je suis désolée. Au moins si nous avions une piste, quelque chose ayant...

- Justement, c'est pour cela que je suis venu, l'interrompis-je. Je me suis rappelé. J'ai un souvenir.

Le visage du Dr Jane s'illumina. Le mien aussi, sans doute. Je ne m'imaginais pas que le simple fait de le dire à voix haute serait si génial.

- Je vous écoute, racontez-moi.

Alors, je lui racontai tout. L'étrangeté de l'homme sur le parking, la promesse et surtout, le souvenir de nos corps brûlants et, maintenant que je m'en rendis compte, de la peur d'être découverts. Une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit, je levai la tête vers le docteur, attendant le verdict.

- Bella, avez-vous déjà été infidèle à Jacob ?

Le ton de sa voix était calme et ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées. Elle aurait pu me demander si j'avais bien dormi que ça ne m'aurait pas paru plus normal. Malgré moi, mes joues se colorèrent.

- Non, jamais. Ni à Jacob, ni à personne d'autre. Enfin, de ce que je me rappelle.

Je ne me rendis compte que mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes que lorsque ma vue se brouilla.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Bella, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes même pas surs qu'au moment des faits, vous soyez en couple avec Jacob, ajouta t'elle en me tendant un mouchoir.

Je le pris, peu convaincue.

- L'idéal, maintenant, serait de le retrouver. Déjà parce qu'il pourrait répondre à vos questions concernant votre relation mais aussi parce que peut-être il pourrait vous permettre de vous rappeler. Vous êtes sure que vous ne savez pas comment le joindre ? Réfléchissez-bien.

- Oh, non. Et pourtant, croyez-moi, cela fait deux mois que je retourne le problème dans ma tête.

- Bon, pour commencer...

Le téléphone l'interrompit. Elle s'excusa et décrocha avec un sourire contrit.

- Déjà ? puis après un regard à sa montre, très bien, faites-le patienter, je viens le chercher.

- Vous avez un patient ? Dis-je en me levant.

- Oui, je suis désolée. Mais revenez quand vous voulez, mon bureau est toujours ouvert pour vous, vous savez.

Je la remerciai et nous nous levâmes de concert. Alors qu'elle m'entrainait avec elle vers l'entrée, je lui fis part de mon problème.

- Jacob ne sait pas que je suis ici.

- Très bien, je ne lui dirais rien. Et je connais une autre sortie, ajouta t'elle en voyant mon regard paniquée.

Reconnaissante, je la suivis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il me semblait être une porte de service. Avec une carte magnétique, elle l'ouvrit et me poussa à l'extérieur. Je me retrouvais sur le parking mais alors que je m'apprêtais à la remercier, elle me fit un signe de la main et referma la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Mais je devais me dépêcher de rentrer. Avoir un jardin secret n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais Jake devait être en train de se ronger les sangs. Je fis quelques pas avant s'apercevoir une silhouette appuyée contre le mur. Elle me tournait le dos mais je devinai qu'elle observait l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle dut sentir ma présence, car elle se retourna, me laissant bouche bée. Si je m'attendais à cela...

* * *

><p><strong>Mais qui ça peut etre ? ~X( Jacob ? Edward ? Pamela Anderson ? Ben quoi, tous est possible...<strong>


End file.
